Skyrim chronicles
by ArceusMinion
Summary: if a game you liked transported you to the world it is based on. This multi story is based on that question and i have a feeling more of these are going to be requested. nothing in here but lemons. RATED MA FOR EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT RESTRICTED TO ANYONE UNDER 21. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


**Well since life of hell is on hold I got the idea of this story. What if a game you really like transported you into it making you a part of it? I of course am a big fan of skyrim so I thought I would do one of those with a proper explanation as to how I get there. So without further clap trap the story begins. Also this is my first lemon. So go easy if it sucks.  
"Speech"  
(thought)  
"+khajiit speech+"  
"****Friendly nord speech****"  
"****Enemy nord speech****"  
-Authors note (still bold)-  
STORY STARTS NOW**

I turned on the Xbox and picked up the controller as I booted up skyrim when I realized the chant in the main menu was different. Thinking it was a bug I paid it no mind and went to the new game option when the controller short circuited and I had to leave to get a new one and as I plugged it in it sent an electrical shock through my body and it continued. As I passed out on the floor as I heard words of the grey manes.

I awoke to find myself bound with the sound of hooves on a stone road filling the air. I looked to my left to see Ralof and a khajiit with dark brown fur with her eyes closed (no way am I here. If I was then wouldn't he be suspicious of me?) I then looked to my right and saw Lokir with Ulfric Stormcloak. (Wait, if I am here. Then why do I still have my iPod and my clothes?) I saw the khajiit open her eyes when I realized (she's the Dovakiin. Wow. Wait she's the character I always make so if I'm not mistaken her name would be…) "Dodger" she looked at me as I looked up at her to see her giving me a confused look when Ralof began his normal speech he says at the very beginning of the game, we stopped in Helgen for the execution but I knew it was going to be a tad different. As we got ready the man holding the list looks at me before speaking "you're not on the list kinsmen. I'm sorry…at least you'll die here…in your homeland" I knew he meant it because he was visibly shaking as he looked at me as I made my way over to the block when we heard the first roar. Let me tell you that it sounded nothing like the videogame, (no wonder everyone practically shit their pants when it attacked, they heard that instead of the cheesy sound effect we usually get) I looked forward as the lady began to speak "next the cat" (no this is to early I need to think) I started to fumble in my pockets and when I touched my iPod it started playing literal assassins creed revelations by Toby turner.

I went with it and started to shake as I did I got the attention of everyone. Even dodger but as it continued I jerked my head up and started walking towards the imperials with it playing in the back ground and as I reached them I brought my hands to my face and easily broke the bonds and grabbed the headsmen's axe and brought it down on the headsmen himself and as I withdrew it I put on a sadistic grin and started walking towards the lady who I still can't remember and readied the axe before I felt something touch my shirt. It felt like I received a punch there but when I turned I saw an archer looking at me fearfully as he loosed another arrow but this time it hit me fair in the shoulder "AAARRRRRRGGGGGGH GOD COME ON. Whoever shot that arrows gonna pay enter bald guy with a cape, break the arrow off you can take the bald guy." I broke the arrow off and started running "run up in slow motion kick a guy in the head," a man ran at me with his sword drawn "times up let me get my weap's. In slow mo." I flattened my palms as hidden blades drew themselves "I am the first x-men, that jokes ahead of our time," I heard the dragon roar again "after you synchronize, leap of faith, nod at the bird and people die, everywhere people die". I nodded at nothing in particular as the dragon landed on the top of the tower.

I ran toward Dodger to see her in shock "we don't have time for this let's go" I picked her up and got in the tower where Ulfric and Ralof where doing the usual dialogue as I started walking up the stairs but I stopped as Ralof and Dodger came up the stairs but I held them back as I took a step before the dragons head broke the wall and shot flames from his mouth effectively burning a soldier "Dodger stay close to me, I know my way around these things happening" She nodded and as I backed up I started running before jumping through the hole into the building hearing a similar thud as Dodger landed behind me "right now you have to do as I say if we want to get out alive and in one piece. I know you think I'm forcing you but I'm not. You could walk out at any moment" Dodger looked at me before responding "+well if what you say is true than when we escape I would like to go my own way+" I nodded "good now let's get going before that dragon burns this building to the ground" we ran to where the imperials are only to find them gone "okay change of plans…this way" I started running through burned buildings hearing the flapping of wings over me as if it knew where I was "get down and don't move, I'm trying something that originated where I come from" "+where are you from+" "when we reach riverwood I'll discuss it" we then started to make our way to the keep when we run into Ralof "the gods won't give us another chance let's go" I ran into the keep with Dodger and as we entered I saw two bodies instead of one (is this a sign of it adapting to me?) I grabbed the axe and held my other hand low to the ground as lightning crackled down my arm and transformed into an electrical blade "now this is what I'm talking about" Ralof looked shocked as imperials opened one of the two gates in the room "lightning chidori" I sliced through one of them while Ralof dealt with another and Dodger killed the last one "leave the other door to me" I kicked it off its hinges and made it fly into the wall "some kick you got there friend" I turned "well I did get into more fights than most but only one of them had me kill someone, we'll go to riverwood and discuss my past there" we made our way through everything until we reached riverwood where I started to feel lightheaded before the stone floor came rushing up to meet me.

**MAJOR TIME SKIP. 4 DAYS.**

I groaned as I awoke feeling something on my chest, looking down I saw Dodger's head resting there "Dodger?" my voice was gruff and weak but she still managed to perk her hear up and after seeing me awake she hugged me tightly "+don't scare me like that again. Please+" "whoa…there there… it's alright…how long was I out?" Dodger looked at me "+four whole days. After the first three days I feared you would never wake up+" "well did anything happen while I was out?" "+yes I have to take a letter to whiterun+" I groaned as I sat up "let me get something to eat and drink and we'll head out in the dead of night" we made our way into the inn in riverwood and saw Ralof drinking mead but nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw me up and moving, I walked over and sat by him and I started to tell me past "well where I come from there are no dragons, no imperials, no stormcloaks and no other race besides nords. But it was corrupt and nearly every nord wanted another one dead but there where a select few who didn't want someone killed. Those guys I fit in with until one day I was walking back to my home from my town training area when a guy held a device known to me as a gun to my side and fired three times trying to kill me. I had no choice but to fight back so as he reloaded I jumped him and pummeled his face into the dirt before returning home with the injuries hoping to die in my sleep. Unfortunately that didn't happen as I woke up in a place where they focus on stuff like that which I know it as a hospital and I recovered fully. I spent three years by myself and it was alright but not one day goes by where I wish for death to take me but now that I'm here I feel like I'm needed as well as wanted" Ralof looked shocked before talking himself "wow, some past kinsmen, but from what I saw you do four days ago I would have expected as much" I smiled appreciating that he didn't over react like most others. Dodger looked shocked "+how…how can someone be so cruel…to someone innocent no less? +" I sighed at this question "if I knew then I would tell you but I don't and never will because that man is now dead and has been for thirteen years, don't worry about me…I live with it and as I said I now have a reason to continue living." I then turned back to Ralof "can you get me something to eat and drink? Being from somewhere completely different I doubt my currency will be worth the actual amount here" Ralof smiled "of course, one nord mead and a plate of fish" I smiled "thanks…" I smiled for the first time in years as the food and mead was placed on the table we were at "dig in friend" I ate the fish and drank only a mouthful of mead when three imperials burst down the door "SHIT, EVERYONE FIND SOME COVER. I'LL DEAL WITH THEM" they saw me and started running at me.

I did a Kanto and identified all weapons and weak spots before combining it with a Sherlock Holmes and watched as they fell to the floor heavily bleeding but could make it with the right help "you can stop hiding now. There dealt with" Ralof came from behind the main desk with Dodger and after looking at me and then the imperials the shock was as clear as day "+how did you do that? It takes extreme skill just to take one of them out…let alone three+" I nodded "I guess there not as strong as I am…either that or they got drunk off their asses and couldn't withstand the blows to the head" I looked outside to see it was night "let's get a good night sleep before heading out" "+agreed…but…who will get the bed?" I tried to look at her but before I did a man heavily drunk stumbled up to me "you do realize you could have gotten a better woman than this piece of cat shit" I tried withstanding my anger "sir you have three seconds to take that back and leave before you end up six feet under the ground" he laughed "just saying that this piece of cat shit isn't worth your time" I grabbed his hand and drew him to me so that we were nose to nose "listen here you…you had your chance so now I keep my end of that threat. Prepare to be buried alive" I threw him through the wall and jumped through the hole after him and started readying one of my favorite moves in this game "TOR SHULL KREE NECRAT GHA NEFRAK" **-Just made that up so don't bother questioning it-** A burst of fire flew from my mouth and lightning struck him from above. As it ended I saw only a skeleton before it turned to ashes "that's done…what?" I saw Dodger and Ralof looking at me "+what are you? Only the grey manes or the dragon born know that tongue+" I nearly slapped myself in the face "I'm just someone who trained and got rewarded. Nothing more" Dodger looked like she wasn't buying it "alright I'm from a different world altogether, I grew up being beaten daily and I was always living on the edge" Dodger walked up to me with tears in her eyes "+but how can there be a different world with life on it? +" I drew two circles in the dirt "right…the one on the left we'll say is your world, the one on the right is my world. The space between them is unknown but I somehow arrived here." Dodger watched me explain this to the best of her abilities. Finally she spoke "+so…you're from another planet that is unknown to us? +" I got up from my kneeling position and gently gripped her shoulders "I know this is a lot to take in at once… trust me when I first got here I didn't believe it myself but with what I had to deal with is nothing compared to this. While my planet doesn't have dragons it has criminals who do unthinkable things to others, before I got shot I was in a type of dungeon where all you could here where sobs of anguish and screams of pain. If you don't know what that is I'll tell you" Dodger stared at me "+I don't understand+" I nodded "it's understandable, tell me. Have you heard of rape dungeons?" her face was one of extreme shock before she slowly nodded "I grew up in one. I still have the scars" I turned from her and lifted up my shirt revealing a brand mark with the letters 'TM'.

I lifted it up over my head as my body shows the scars of the nine-tailed whip **-it actually exists, look it up-** I turned around to show her my front which was worse than my back, several inscriptions where carved in and there where scars reaching up to half a foot going across it "+why did they do this to you?+" I sighed before looking at her again "I wasn't willing to let them rape me…so this was an effort to make me concede and let them…it didn't work…until they raped me in my sleep…they continued for years…the disgrace…the pain…the scaring. I vowed to let no one else live like I have so I killed each and every one of them." Dodger looked at me with shock before turning away "Dodger…are you alright? Dodger?" before I knew it dodger had turned and clawed my chest and reopened all the wounds. Blood flew from my chest and the pain was immense. I fell to one knee and looked up at the moon and let out an un-worldly yell of anger, pain and sadness. Dodger turned at the yell and started to walk towards me but I shakily stood up. For about two seconds before I fell back to one knee gritting my teeth as the pain seemed to double before a feeling of light headedness fell upon me and as I stared down I saw my chest was covered in my own blood and I knew I wouldn't make it but I had to say something "will I finally rest in peace? Or will I live with more scars?" I tried to stay conscious but failed as I fell into my own blood.

**ANOTHER MAJOR TIME SKIP. 1 WEEK 2 DAYS**

I awoke to find myself back in a bed but there was a note next to me, without another word I started to read it.

___[I can't bring myself to think if that you survived the damage I did to you. I feel incredibly guilty for the damage I have caused you so I decided that I stay away from you to prevent further injury. I just can't bring myself to do that to another being that has never been violent with me before. I guess if you are reading this then I suppose if you can find it in your heart to forgive me I am now in whiterun. I am hoping to tell you something if we meet there. SINCERELY DODGER]_

I needed to get to whiterun. And fast. I left the house and ran as fast as I could and when whiterun came into view I was nearly thrown back by the force of wings "DRAGON!" I looked up and there was Shar'nul a dragon elder of wisdom "I know this dragon…let's see if it intends harm. If it does I can be sure it's death is quick but painful" I got a slow nod from the guard and walked towards the dragon "greetings Shar'nul. What is it that you wish?" a growl emanated from the dragons throat as he landed and looked at me with one of his scaly eyes and spoke "I wish to see the one from another world" I smiled "I would be that one Shar'nul. What do you wish to inform me of?" he smiled "the Dovakiin needs help. In breeze home she feels depression and is on the verge of killing herself because of what happened a week ago" I nodded "I shall make haste then. I am grateful of this news Shar'nul" he nodded and took to the skies once again "what did it want?" I realized I must have talked in dragon tongue "he wanted me to enter the city to save someone who is on the verge of killing herself, I need to enter" he nodded and I made my way to breeze home and knocked twice before standing back from the door and as it opened I saw Lydia "I need to see Dodger" Lydia nodded and I walked in and made my way up the stairs before I heard sobbing come from one of the rooms "Dodger?" I asked anxiously.

The sobbing stopped before I saw Dodgers face. It was matted with tears and her ocean blue eyes where puffy and red-rimmed from the crying "I forgive you for what happened" I took a tentative step closer and she ran up to me. I caught her and just stood there with her in my arms while she sobbed into my shirt "it's ok…I'm here and I forgive you…I can't bear to see anyone like you so sad" Dodger looked up at me "+thank you so much for forgiving me+" I smiled at her and wiped her face free of the tears "your welcome. I also need to be sorry" I turned from her "+for what? +" I have made terrible choices here…first I lie to you and second I let you feel depressed" I was on the verge of my own tears "+please…you don't need to be sorry…I probably would have done the same in both of your situations which led to the outcomes+" I smiled and hugged her "I guess I should tell you my name then huh? It's Paul Levesque" I felt her own arms wrap themselves around my neck "+well Paul I don't know how to say this+" "take your time. We have all the time in the world" she blushed as she looked at me again "+well Paul…I…love you+" she quickly looked away as if she was fearful of my reply.

"Um…shocking but…I…when I read that note you left I felt more worried than I had in a long time and I felt as though you were in trouble and I felt as though if I didn't leave straight away I would regret it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I love you too Dodger." Dodger looked at me before I closed the gap between us and kissed her. As soon as our lips touched I felt what resembled spiritual energy shoot through my body **–only spiritual believers will know what I mean by that. If you're not it's basically a low static shock that can send chills up your spine type of feeling-** my hands traveled downward and gripped her furry butt causing her so sharply gasp before quietly mewling into the kiss and her arms tightened around my neck. I felt her tongue at my mouth begging for entrance to which I complied, opening my mouth and our tongues wrestled for dominance.

We stayed like that for a while but unfortunately the need for air arose and we had to pull apart "+room+" Dodger growled lustfully. I nodded and we made our way to her room and we laid down on the queen sized bed. I quickly set to work taking my clothes off and after doing that I gently took hers off "+please…Paul…be gentle…it's my first time+" I nodded as I laid her back down on the bed "don't worry…I'll make sure you're ready" I then nibbled the tip of her left ear causing Dodger to gasp in unexpected pleasure. I slowly made my way down to her neck gently nobbling on her collarbone "+Paul…don't stop+" I smiled and made my further down to her chest where her D cup breasts rested. I took them both in my hands and gently caressed them, "+oooooooohhhhhhh Paul+" Dodger moaned as I continued to work her breasts before leaving them and made my way down to her slit.

To say she was wet down there would be an understatement. I slowly breathed in her scent and it drove me wild. I then gave a slow, cautious lick up her slit resulting in a sharp hiss of pleasure from her. Encouraged I continued licking at her slit and after a few seconds I drove my tongue in to her moist, velvety, warm slit. This new act drove Dodger to new levels of pleasure as she purred in pleasure and her legs locked themselves around my head forcing me deeper into her warm depths. I continued licking her juices which had a slight taste of strawberries. I was rewarded in the end when she yelled out to the heavens as she had her first orgasm. I sat up and popped my neck back into place. "+please…Paul…I need you…inside me+" I smiled and lined my 8⅔" member up with her slit "let me know if you want me to stop. It'll hurt at first…a lot…are you sure you're ready?" I looked into her eyes "+yes Paul…I'm ready+" her voice drove me on as I slowly entered her and came to a halt as I touched her hymen "I'll ask again…are you sure?" Dodger looked at me "+I am…I love you Paul+" I smiled and lent over her "I love you to. My midnight queen" I kissed her as I drove through her hymen and stopped when I was gully hilted and waited until she adjusted. I looked at her and saw her crying. Finally she opened her eyes and nodded and I began my motions. Slow at first and gentle to savior this moment. "+faster…harder…please+" I began thrusting at a speed that rivaled a hare and strength that would no doubt beat a bear in an arm wrestling contest. Dodger then became a moaning wreck as I pounded into her depths. I began feeling my orgasm "Dodger…I'm…g-g-g-going…to…c-cum" "+release it in me…please+" I then began going as hard and as fast as I could. My hips where a blur as I mercilessly pounded into her. I was about to be at my limit but before I could Dodger had another orgasm. Her walls gripped me and began squeezing me rhythmically as I couldn't take the pleasure and released my load into her. Exhausted I fell next to her "+thank…you…Paul+" I smiled "anything for my midnight queen". We fell asleep in each other's arms and for the first time in my life I felt truly loved.

**Wow. Never thought this would happen. Anyway if you want I can turn this into a series of skyrim romances. Though there are rules  
1. It MUST involve a tragic past of one of the characters.  
2. It MUST have the Dovakiin and they have to be a female. I don't care which species  
3. It has to have a rough description on what the characters look like. So I get a good enough picture.  
4. If you follow this chapter and you want the male to come from another world give me a description on how he arrives in skyrim and how he befriends the Dovakiin  
5. You must either have an account or give yourself a better name than 'Guest' so that I can credit you for the chapter.  
Follow these rules and I will make more chapters. PEACE.**


End file.
